Once Upon a Love Story
by JCqueen
Summary: A long time ago, there were two neighboring countries... NO! Screw that! This is MY story. Not some stupid history textbook on my kingdom and the Hyuuga Kingdom. -Mikan" TONS of NatsumeXMikan! Please read and review! Thanks!
1. The Prologue

**Once Upon a Love Story**

**By: JCqueen**

A/N: Hi! JCqueen here! This is going to be a NatsumeXMikan story!! Please read and review!! Thanks!

* * *

**Prologue**

A long, long time ago, there were two neighboring countries… NO! Screw that! Plainly said, this is MY story. Not some stupid history textbook on my kingdom and the Hyuuga Kingdom.

First thing's first. I'm Sakura Mikan… no… _I'm_ _Princess Sakura Mikan of the Sakura Kingdom._ Ugh! I hate formalities. So I'm just Mikan, without the Sakura or Princess or blah blah blah. I just want everyone to call me Mikan not Princess Mikan!!

And this is MY story like I said before. I have the Nullifcation Alice so I attend Gakuen Alice with my best friend, Imai Hotaru. She's a noble, by the way, and has the Invention Alice. It's a good thing Hotaru doesn't treat me like a royal, even though I am...

And at Gakuen Alice, all the kids like worship me!! It really freaks me out... It's like JUST CALL ME MIKAN-CHAN!!!

And another HUGE thing… I'm to get married when I turn eighteen to that jerk of a prince, Hyuuga Natsume.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that's short!! But don't worry~ I'll update soon and post the real chapter one! Please review and give some ideas if you have. I'll think about each one and somehow add it into my story, but it's not guaranteed. But I'll try my best to add it in! An author loves her fans! Thanks!!


	2. Chapter 1

**Once Upon a Love Story**

**By: JCqueen**

A/N: I'm so sorry for updating really late! But I hope everyone likes it! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice…

* * *

Chapter One

The thing that woke me up was a knock on my door and a voice that said, "Princess? Please wake up and get ready. Queen Yuka wants to see you."

Just like the princess I was, as soon as the maid said that, my eyes fluttered open… NOT! I groaned and waved her away. "Mom can see me later. It's only what? Maybe 8:00?"

The maid bowed in apology. "I'm sorry, Princess. But it's actually 11:00. I hope you're not forgetting that you were to go horse-back riding with Imai-sama at 12:30. And before that-…"

I jumped out of my king-size bed. "WHAT? Oh no! I forgot about Hotaru's promise!"

The maid kept her head down, knowing fully well what was going to happen next. "And Queen Yuka wants to see you in her room as soon as possible. So please get ready." She walked out of the room and let out her breath, waiting for the scream that was about to come.

I hurried around in my room. I was going to be late for my meeting with Hotaru? I quickly opened my room door and almost bumped into my mom. "Kya! Oh! Mom! Sorry!"

Queen Yuka smiled at Mikan. "Good morning Mikan. Can you come with me to my room? I need to tell you something important."

Mikan looked at her mom and saw that she was really serious. "Um… Is something wrong?"

Queen Yuka shook her head. "No, no. It's just something really important. I wanted to tell you in advance."

"Okay." Mikan followed her mom into her bedroom.

Queen Yuka patted the seat next to her. "Sit, Mikan."

Mikan sat down cautiously. "So… what's wrong?"

Queen Yuka sighed. "You do know that our kingdom and the Hyuuga Kingdom have been close for a long time… until the queen there passed away quickly after giving birth to the prince and your father passed away. So just after you were born, the Hyuuga king and I decided on an agreement. That is you and the Hyuuga prince will have to marry…"

Mikan's face froze. "I HAVE TO WHAT?"

"It's not going to be that bad. Actually you already know him so you should be fine." Queen Yuka said cheerfully.

"ARE YOU KIDDING? THAT JERK? NO… THAT PERVERT?"

Queen Yuka looked at Mikan in alarm. "What are you talking about? The prince is a what?"

Mikan quickly closed her mouth. "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Queen Yuka narrowed her eyes but let it go. "Alright, Mikan. Oh, and you will be having dinner with the prince tonight."

Mikan quickly bit down the urge to scream. "Um… Yes, of course."

Queen Yuka smiled. "Good! Now let's get you some breakfast." She stood up and walked to the door. "Mikan, aren't you coming?"

"Yes, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Once Queen Yuka left, Mikan let out a huge scream. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME… NO, NO, NO!" She looked around the room. "I have to get out of here…"Then there was a knock at her door. Mikan quickly composed herself. "Um… Yes? Come in."

Her maid opened the door and let someone in Mikan's room. She gasped when she saw the person's face. "YOU! What are you doing here?"

The boy ran his fingers through his hair. "Calm down, stupid polka. I just heard that we had to get married. So I'm really pissed off right now."

"YOU'RE pissed off? I can't believe this is happening! I will not marry you. I REFUSE!"

"Look, I don't want to marry you either. I mean what guy in this world would WANT to marry a girl who wears polka dot underwear." Natsume smirked.

"YOU, PERVERT!"

"Anyways, let's just do this for our kingdoms. You do realize that you're the princess of this kingdom?"

Mikan pouted. "Of course I do… Fine, I'll do it. But don't get within a 5 foot radius from me."

Natsume shrugged. "Whatever. But you do know that we have to at least act like we like each other."

Mikan made a face. "Yeah, I know."

Natsume smiled. "Okay, now let's go downstairs. They're waiting for us…"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sooooooo sorry I couldn't post this earlier! I'll try to post chapters more often! Please review! Thanks!


	3. Notice! MY MISTAKE!

Notice: MY MISTAKE!

Haha! I just noticed that I didn't put the second half of chapter 2 in Mikan's point of view when I was supposed to. I'm sorry! It was my mistake and from now on I'll read my chapters before posting them on here… I feel so stupid! LOL. Anyways, please look forward to the next chapter which will hopefully come out soon… No one knows… :)

Once again, SORRY! And thanks for understanding! LOL


End file.
